


The Defective

by Spacelight



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight
Summary: Short exchange between Odo and Weyoun 6 the defective clone. I wanted to post something after hearing about the passing of Rene Auberjonois. I will see if I can write some more for these two but for now it is a ficlet.
Relationships: Odo & Weyoun 6, Odo/Weyoun 6
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Defective

The Vorta's outstretched hands, and the way he was always bowing to him made Odo uneasy, but his words about leaving from the Dominion were even more alarming. 

Odo didn't show it, but he was confused. Weyoun, of all Vorta, seemed the most dedicated to the war, and yet he was here, a new clone, meeting him in a dark cave. And he was alone. This was not a good idea.

"Founder...Odo," the Vorta pleaded as he corrected himself.

"Please, permit us to leave this place before the Jem'hadar find me."

Odo stared at him for a few seconds in thought, while Weyoun averted his gaze, waiting patiently for his answer.

It was rather a stupid thing that this Vorta came to him. If the soldiers found out about his disloyalty, if the Founders knew, they would surely kill him. There was no trials in the Dominion. Not when his people were in charge. 

"Fine. Let's go. Two to beam up," he said, sighing lightly, and he looked down at Weyoun, who at the briefest of moments before the transport, looked straight back at him. Odo looked side ways back at him, trying to think little of the brief glance, but it was surprising.

Weyoung felt joy that he had not felt before. A Founder was really rescuing him. And it was not just a Founder he did not know, it was the Founder Odo. This Founder was the one he had felt the most pleasure to interact with. He was sure his previous clone felt this, but wouldn't dare to even admit such a feeling to himself.

Odo was different from the other Founders. They were all his Gods, but without being disrespectful, he felt more personal to him. He had seen his face change, for instance in thought or surprise. For the briefest of times, he had even seen Odo concerned. It was touching. These emotions were never directed at him, but he could tell, that Odo was a beautiful god. He was a good god, and the only one to help him now.


End file.
